callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeep
.]] 'Jeeps' are military vehicles used for transportation or sometimes in combat during World War II and World War III. Call of Duty: United Offensive In multiplayer, the Jeep can be used as a fast method of transport to get to objectives and take allies to key positions. The mounted M2 Browning can be used by a passenger to take potshots at enemy infantry and other light vehicles, but is ineffective against tanks. It can seat three people: a driver, a passenger and a gunner. Allies will often be appreciative of jeep transport and the driver can use the fire button to honk the horn to attract attention. Turns, as with any other vehicle of Call of Duty: United Offensive, are hard to make going at fast speeds, so braking before making a narrow turn is useful. The melee button can be used as a crude handbrake for sharp turns. A good driver will be able to navigate through wreckage and small streets, such as those found in Foy. jeep2_uo.png|The Willy Jeep from the back. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2's multiplayer the jeeps are either broken or are not functional and are only good for cover. In single player they came both in convertible and nonconvertible version, as well as a desert in Tunisia for a brief scene (in which the player crashes into a German vehicle and must continue on foot) and Normandy camouflage type. They are used even by Russians, since two can be seen destroyed in their campaign, and both feature the remainings of a painted red star on the front lid. Soviet_Jeep_CoD2.jpg British_Jeeps_CoD2.jpg Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The jeep appeared in most levels in the campaign. It's machine gun is usable in "The Desert Fox" and "An Easy Detail". Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, there are two SAS jeeps, Vera and Lynn, which serve in prominent roles as the main vehicles of the British campaign. After the plane carrying them is shot down, Vera is lost in the drop, but she is later found again after a firefight at a house she was near. Sgt. Doyle, Cpl. Keith, and Pierre LaRoche promptly drive her to a rendezvous point where they meet with Isabelle DuFontaine. After finding Marcel of the Marquis Resistance and destroying three flak guns, Doyle, Keith, and LaRoche drive in Vera and eventually get stuck in the sight of a Panzer IV, but they are soon saved by Marcel riding in Lynn. Eventually, Doyle, Keith, and Maj. Ingram drive Vera into the fuel depot, but eventually, after narrowly dodging a speeding train, Vera crashes into a wall and is replaced by a stolen German Horch 1a for the rest of the British campaign. Lynn replaces Vera as the main driving vehicle for the level "Hostage!". It is unknown what her fate is after the war. In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the jeep will have a machine gun attached to it and drives into combat attacking the enemy troops. The jeep in Call of Duty 3's multiplayer is one of the 3 types of vehicles used in multiplayer. If the player puts the jeeps names together, it spells Vera Lynn, a British loveheart during the war. It is not uncommon for a player to drive a jeep to high ground and control the turret to create the ultimate camping spot. However, the jeep can easily be destroyed with a Panzerschreck or bazooka. Vera Night Drop CoD3.jpg|A British Jeep in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, jeeps appear briefly in the level "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" shortly after the player destroys the third Japanese bunker. Once the player's squad joins the Sherman Tanks, two parked jeeps can be seen in the area. However, they and the Shermans are quickly hit by Japanese mortar fire. In the level "Little Resistance" after the player is blown from the boat and starts to move towards the beach, one of the boats which has been hit will open its ramp and a jeep will roll out. However, the driver is dead and his blood is spattered all over the wind shield. Call of Duty: Black Ops During a video tour of Treyarch Studios, a cutscene was shown in which Alex Mason, Frank Woods, another member of SOG, and a driver entered a Jeep, and drove off. Chrysler (the owners of the Jeep branch in their car company) has also made a special version of a Jeep, dedicated to Black Ops. The jeep is available during the level "S.O.G.", where the player, as Mason, Woods, Jason Hudson, and a Marine/SOG enter it, and it is driven onto the runway, but is destroyed when it flips due to being hit by pieces of a destroyed plane and turning too rapidly. Another Jeep appears near the end of the level, this time being armed with TOW Missiles which are used to destroy Russian T-55s. Multiple Jeeps can also be seen in multiplayer on various maps such as Firing Range and Nuketown. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Jeeps appear in the Spec Ops mission "Server Crash" and in several multiplayer maps. Jeep MW3.jpg|The Jeep in Modern Warfare 3. Jeep Wrangler Hardhat MW3.png|A parked Jeep on Hardhat. Trivia *When Vera crashes in "Fuel Plant", the jeep isn't damaged. * Despite Vera crashing in "Fuel Plant", it is still seen in "Hostage!" and Lynn is nowhere to be seen. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty 3 vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Vehicles